Yosef Hazen
Double Agent |previous occupation= |team=1st Scouting Investigative Unit (Feigned) |previous team= |partner=Alastor |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Unnamed Parents |counterpart= |magic= Straight Arrow |curse= |weapons=Hawkeye Akirame |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Yosef Hazen (ヨセフ。ハゼン, Yosefu Hazen), born Tadashi Yagura (櫓。直矢, Yagura Tadashi), is a member of the Yagura Clan. Assigned the codename "Arrow Quiver" (矢筒, Yadutsu), he is an archer and Mage of incredible talent among the myriad of warriors produced in the clan. Recently, he has been bound by blood oath to Alastor, and is thus a member of his Blood Alliance. Due to Yosef's upbringing as a covert operative, he is currently tasked as a Double Agent to infiltrate the inner depths of the and redirect their gaze away from the activity in . Thus far, Yosef's disguise has been perfect and he has been promoted to the as the Captain of the 1st Investigative Scouting Unit. Although seemingly distant from the rest of the Guild, Alastor firmly believes in Yosef's skills, to the point where he has dubbed him as "Matenrō" (摩天狼, Heaven Rending Wolf): given Yosef's moral compass, however, it's not a title he particularly fancies. Appearance Yosef bears the appearance of a surprisingly refined man despite what most would associate a mercenary's appearance with. Many of his closer acquaintances within the clan have taken to calling him the personification of an arrow: lean, compact and yet boasting incredible power. Within the straight, sharp features that accentuate Yosef's rather ordinary appearance lies a man of incredible emotional depth: one no man has ever fully understood. Out of all of his traits, Yosef's hair stands out quite prominently. It is a deep shade of black, with its bangs mostly at the right side with the rest tucked behind his ears. This style was adopted by Yosef due to his glasses, although he previously kept his bangs framing both sides of his face. In contrast, he has blue eyes which serve to accentuate his sharp facial features and structure, primarily his very defined jawline and chin. When considering his physique at first glance, Yosef doesn't have much to offer. He has a lean, almost skeletal figure when you consider how long and thin his fingers are. However, when revealed, there is a layer of muscularity conditioned over long periods of training, leaving most spectators in awe. Due to the majority of his archery stemming from conditioning his upper body, he possesses lean abs and highly defined biceps and triceps that are normally enclosed through the layers of clothing he wears in serve of the Rune Knights. However, the solid grounding he requires to utilize his archery effectively in both still and mobile combat has lead him to gain notably muscular legs as well, although nowhere near as defined as his upper body. In terms of attire, Yosef wears a variant of the typical Rune Knight Captain uniform that reflects a highly militarized institution rather than one formed by the Magic Council. In this sense, he reflects his origins of discipline, given that he prides himself on this uniform. Its most distinct feature is a white, double-breasted trench coat normally worn underneath a white or black cape. The coat itself is fastened with three buttons with the insignia of the Magic Council across either side and a white belt with a silver buckle around the waist. Its shoulders are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar has a rectangular sigil stitched on both sides. To distinguish his position, he wears a pin shaped like a winged star circled by a halo on his right breast. Although this is later revealed to be a surveillance device that feeds all of Yosef's sensory information back to Alastor. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knight Category:Blood Alliance Category:Grimoire Heart